The proposed study is an attempt to design a measurement device for sensitivity and human relations training research. The lack of a scale specifically related to the desirable and beneficial outcomes purported to occur as a result of human relations training has hindered evaluation of such activities. The proposed study will proceed as follows in the creation of such a scale. Using a previously existing literature review which synthesized 24 purported beneficial outcomes of human ralations training, the first stage of the study will have experienced group leaders create behavioral operationalizations of the 24 outcomes, and these will be used as items for submission to a large subject pool. Item and factor analyses will be performed to explore and improve the structure of the scale. The second stage of the study will assess the generalizability of the scale to attempt to retain those items that are reliable over raters. The final stage will investigate the validity of the scale as a self-report measure through a variety of techniques, including concurrent validity, ability to discriminate between human relations participants and controls, and ability to measure change over time in human relations training subjects.